Vanilla
by SeafoamSun
Summary: Sickfics mainly. Fluff, series of oneshots no lemon HikaruxKaoru ON HIATUS UNTIL 7/13/13
1. Black

The only word the eldest twin heard was hospitalized. He knew that Kaoru hadn't been feeling well lately, but had no idea how bad it was. Apparently he was in too bad of shape to even move. He just slept most of the day, and was kept alive by an IV dripping drugs into his system. He left school immediately. He had been studying abroad over the summer, and this was the longest he and Kaoru had been separated. He immediately packed his bags and left for Japan, worrying the entire flight. When he finally arrived seeing his twin almost made him scream. Kaorus skin was pale, and sweat beaded on his forehead. He clamped a hand over his mouth and slowly moved toward the slumbering form beneath the sheets. The dripping of the IV startled him back into reality. He brushed back the younger twins bangs giving him a gentle kiss on the temple. His fingers entwined with the hand without the IV in it, wanting to cause no pain.

The doctors had no clue what it was, possibly pneumonia. Hikaru stiffened at the sound of that word. Kaoru had always been weaker, barely surviving birth and more prone to illnesses. Even a cold could turn into a lung infection if he wasn't treated. The flu kept him out of school for weeks, and he had no idea what this would do to him. Different drugs were brought in and out, removed, added more of. A drug cocktail was the only thing that came to mind, as he stroked his brothers hand. He massaged circles into his hands and whispers floated from his mouth in hopes the twin would hear him. When he opened his eyes, the golden amber color was dull. His mind felt hazy, and faintly wondered where he was. Hikaru was in France, so this must be a dream. Last he remembered at any rate, was fainting at school complaining of not feeling well. Oh, he must be in a hospital. Maybe, he wondered, I died and I'm just now reliving my final moments. His eyes watered at the harsh hospital lights.

"Hikaru?" he ventured slowly, squeezing his brothers hand gently. He gazed up into the golden eyes that were so much like his and a ghost of a smile danced across his lips.

"Kaoru, you're awake." his brother said slowly, as if to not believe his carbon copy was really there. Kaoru nodded then cringed and began to cough a wet noise resounding from his lungs. Tears streamed out of his eyes as he caught his breath, and laid on his side facing Hikaru. He felt hands cup his face and gently brush his tears away.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru whined, his eyes going wide and beginning to glass over with tears.

"No, that really fucking hurts an-" another fit began but was shorter than the last. Kaoru flipped himself so he was laying on his back trying to breathe deeply. He felt liquid in his lungs, and had trouble forcing air through his windpipe. His mind fogged over again faintly, he felt like he was going to pass out. His eyes closed, and he felt Hikaru wrap himself around his slender body, carefully avoiding the IV lines. Circles were being massaged into his back, and he drifted away into black painless bliss.

He didn't wake up again for want he seemed to be a long time. His eyes snapped open gasping for air and sitting up, but felt a head rush by doing so. By his bedside was not just Kaoru anymore. The entire host club was there, and a smile was plastered across Tamaki's face.

"Welcome back." he whispered embracing him tightly.

"How long was I out?" he asked his voice raspy from obviously not being used in a while. "Well, you were put into a medically induced coma after the seizures started. And schools in session now. So about a month and a half." Kyouya calculated pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose and scribbled away on his notepad. Hikaru looked down at the hospital floors, his tears dripping onto the granite beneath him. He couldn't bear to lock eyes with his twin and risk loosing it in front of everyone. A sharp inhale caught Kaorus' attention and he noticed a red haired boy looking downward, tears falling. He reached over and ran his fingers through the hair so like his own, and grabbed his chin with two fingers tilting it upward. He leaned in closing the distance between their heads and softly touched his forehead to the twins. Tears began to catch on Kaorus' eyelashes, and fell onto his brothers cheek. "I'm sorry for worrying you." he choked out, burying his head into Hikarus shoulder, inhaling his rich vanilla scent. He knew he would be alright now, and nothing could hurt him again.

* * *

Yeah okay. this was written while I was sick so every time I coughed I just described that. It was painful.


	2. 27

TW: Cutting, Depression, Blood

* * *

He wondered when he'd notice. Kaoru knew his twin was oblivious but this much was absurd. He didn't even notice him distancing himself. He was testing him, but knew whatever he was doing wouldn't matter anyway. Until the fifth day. Hikaru began to notice his twin was pulling away from him. His eyes no longer seemed to sparkle, they seemed dull. He shook it off as being a trick of his mind and decided to say nothing. Day seven. Kaoru counted in his mind. Hikaru still wasn't home and he toyed with with some scissors on the counter. "I wonder..." he murmered picking up the blade. He drug it lightly across his wrist, not pressing hard enough to do anything. The cool metal felt good and he let out a deep breath. I wonder if he'll notice this he thought dragging it across his wrist, pressing hard. It left a red mark then another and another. He shuddered and put the scissors down, and slumped awkwardly against the wall and began to cry. His wrist stung painfully, and looked up to see blood burbling out of his wounds. He ran it under cool water, pressing a towel to it to slow the bleeding. He felt faint, and knew as much as he regretted it he needed someone's help. Hikaru would soon be home, and all the maids had the day off. He would not go to him, even if hell froze over. Instead he decided upon waiting it out although it was unbearable.

Eventually the blood ceased flowing, and he was able to wrap his wrist. It hurt to bend, and he hid it under long sleeves. He trudged to his room, feeling firsthand the effect of blood loss. The room swirled around him and he flopped onto his bed glancing back at the locked door. This was the first time he had slept in this room since, well never. Luckily the maids kept it clean and well laundered, otherwise it would be rather dusty. As blackness engulfed him he had no thoughts of the future or of Hikaru.  
He awoke to the sounds of a key scratching at the lock, and begging to let its holder in. Kaorus mind hazy, he decided to feign sleep, but cradled his wrist protectively. The door burst open, and Kaoru slowed his breathing and closed his eyes.

"Dammit Kaoru don't scare me like that." Hikaru voiced angrily into the room. It echoed off the walls and there was no reply. When did the room become so cold? Kaoru had to wonder, he thought it was hotter out. Hikaru stepped lightly in the direction of his slumbering twin, taking care to not wake him. He placed his hands on Kaorus forehead finding him to be a bit flushed. He often overworked himself, and this was the result. Hikaru planted a kiss on the identical redheads nose, and ventured to go find medicine. Kaoru relaxed and exhaled loudly, his eyelids drooped as sleep danced upon them. The wings of night closed around him, and Kaoru felt himself falling back into the nights comforting downy feel.

All he felt when he woke up were warm arms around his chest. He whimpered and tried calling out, but his voice failed him. Someone had cleaned his wrist. He hoped whomever it was didn't notice the perfectly cut edges seared into his skin forever. At the host club the next day, Kaoru babied his wrist, careful to not roll up his sleeves. He was ashamed of his incredulously stupid actions. Today they were dressed as cops, and Kaoru began the act with his brother. He put on a brave face as he played make believe and got "shot". As he fell, Hikaru grabbed his bad wrist causing a surprised yelp of pain to escape his lips. Nobody seemed to notice, thinking it was all part of the act.

The limo ride home was seemingly endless and uneventful. As they reached the mansion, Kaoru raced inside, and grabbed a razor blade from the bathroom they shared. He locked his door behind him, then into the bathroom in his room. He ripped mercilessly into his skin, writing one number over and over into his body. 27. Its taken him 27 days. Hikaru began into the house, his twin noticeably avoided him as he practically ran upstairs. Hikaru decided to follow him, and found the door locked. Damn. He heard and audible gasp of pain from in the room as he was walking away and spun around quickly. He fished out the key from his pocket and practically smashed through the door. Kaoru wasn't in the tiny room. He noticed the bathroom door was left ajar, and to his horror his brother was ripping into his own skin. His beautiful pale skin was tainted with metal and crimson.

Hands grabbed him from behind. He dropped the razor blade and turned knowing who it was. He let himself go limp in his twins arms, and he heard Hikaru begin to sob. It stared with why and how, but that didn't matter anymore. Kaoru smiled, it was small and fleeting before he began to break down. He Choked out his whole story, tears flowing freely. Hikaru began to clean his baby brother, sterilizing his wounds and stopping the bleeding. It was all because of him that his brother hut himself. He felt guilty, but it dawned on him. He needed to be more attentive, pay attention, trust his gut. "Sorry." Hikaru murmured burying himself into Kaorus shoulder. He smelled of the tropics. Kaoru kissed his twins head, apologizing and whispering sweet nothing to him. Something still felt out of place as they went to bed that night, but it didn't matter to him. He had his brother, and that was all that mattered then. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his twins shoulders, and pressed against his warmth. Both were at peace with thier inner demons, and Kaoru would never leave more scars on his body. 27 went to Zero.


	3. Betting

I don't usually write these two as lovers but what the heck someone requested it so I gave it a go. It's more of a drabble than anything, so it's fairly short.

* * *

"I finally won! Now you have to do whatever I say." Hikaru smirked and eyed his little brother. Kaoru frowned pursing his lips. He usually never lost a bet, and he was so used to publicly humiliating his brother he wagered he'd do whatever Hikaru wanted. He meant whatever.

"I want you to dress like a girl for a week." Hikaru ordered, suppressing a snicker. "Oh and, I get to pick what you wear."

"What that's not fair I never did that to you!" Kaoru retorted glaring at his twin. He thought it was only fair, but wasnt for wearing a dress and skirts all week.

"I'll go and get the maids and let them know that you need a makeover." Hikaru whispered sliding out of the room. Kaoru groaned and flopped back onto the bed. This is gonna suck he thought running his hands through his soon to be long red hair. A knock resounded at his door and he groaned again heaving himself off the bed trudging towards his impending girlish doom.

"My feet are killing me, and my hair is getting poofy." Kaoru grumbled to his brother who was walking alongside him. He shot his twin a quick glare before staring down at what he was wearing. His feet were clad in pale mint heels with a matching dress. His lips a pale rose shade and moondust coated his eyelids. His eyelashes heavy with mascara and a false set behind them. The hairstyle that usually accompanied both wins was gone, extensions made his hair fall to his waist and currently was pulled up into a high ponytail. A headband swept back his bangs Rouge coated his cheeks and his nails perfectly manicured to match the shade of his lips. He had spent the last hour being waxed and shaved, his eyebrows and legs stung and reminded himself to plot his revenge.

Hikaru smiled to himself and knew this was his best prank yet. However he noticed Kaorus growing unease as he felt fingers begin to entwine with his. "You okay?" he murmured gently into his brothers ear.

"Yeah. I'm just nervous. I'm not used to not being me." Kaoru muttered shakily.

"Well, does this make you feel better?" Hikaru asked and tilted his head toward his brother and gently placed his lips onto the other redheads. He parted and Kaoru gave a little squeak, his cheeks turning red.

"I think so. M-maybe you should try again though." he pleaded looking up.

"Well you know I'm a sucker for redheads." Hikaru laughed lightly and cupped Kaorus face and once again found himself comforting his twin.


End file.
